


A primeval story

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Primeval
Genre: Claudia not Jenny, Connor’s niece - Freeform, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: After Connor’s sister passes away, his fifteen year old niece Corey, comes to live with him. That shouldn’t be a problem right? Well, for whatever reason Connor doesn’t tell his team about her, and the she gets bullied, Captain Ryan gets involved, and then Stephen thinks that Connor and captain Ryan are dating, and he kind of likes Connor, and, well, it becomes a bit of a mess.
Relationships: Claudia Brown/Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart/Connor Temple
Kudos: 2





	A primeval story

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, short chapters and slow updates I’m afraid. I hope you all enjoy though!

As Connor, Abby, Nick and Stephen sit around the ark, doing their own thing, the anomaly detector goes off, signalling another anomaly. A few seconds later, Connor’s phone also goes off. Usually if his phone went off when they were checking out the anomalies, he would ignore it. But there was this feeling in his gut just telling him to check his phone, so he did, ignoring the scowls he got for doing so. 

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he freezes at the message on the screen.  
“I’ve got to go” he mutters as he rushes past his team, ignoring them as they yell after him.  
“What was that about?” Nick questions. Connor was certainly an odd bloke, but this was odd, even for him. Rushing off when they had an anomaly to check out? He lives for the anomalies, along with whatever the hell woud come through them.

“There must be something wrong, he wouldn’t just rush off like that when we have an anomaly to check out” Abby states, voicing Nick’s thoughts. Stephen silently agrees.

“Come on, we’ll go check it out ourselves. I trust that Connor needed to leave for a good reason” Nick speaks before walking off, Abby and Stephan trailing behind him.


End file.
